Dorvish State Election, 4142
7 | popular_vote1 = 19,948,007 | percentage1 = 30.96% | swing1 = 1.36% | image2 = | leader2 = Andertes Ludwig | leader_since2 = 4133 | party2 = For The Future! (für die Zukunft!) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 13.56%, 72 Seats | seats2 = 147 | seat_change2 = 75 | popular_vote2 = 18,716,830 | percentage2 = 29.06% | swing2 = 15.50% | image3 = | leader3 = Tim Tancredi & Arend Beyer | leader_since3 = 4141 | party3 = Union of Dorvisch Consveratives | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 31.69%, 154 Seats | seats3 = 100 69 KU, 31 FrP | seat_change3 = 54 | popular_vote3 = 13,052,938 | percentage3 = 20.26% | swing3 = 11.43% | image4 = | leader4 = Hermann Gladki | leader_since4 = 4130 | party4 = Sozialistische Zukunftspartei | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 10.06%, 50 Seats | seats4 = 83 | seat_change4 = 33 | popular_vote4 = 10,688,847 | percentage4 = 16.59% | swing4 = 6.53% | image5 = | leader5 = Severin Ludwig | leader_since5 = 4142 | party5 = Dorvisch Faschistischen Union | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 14 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 1,966,426 | percentage5 = 3.05% | swing5 = New | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4142.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Jerry Wimblehunder | before_party = Union of Dorvisch Consveratives | after_election = Konstantin Wu | after_party = Alliance for Democracy |color1 = ffff00 |color2 = DC143C |color3 = 00137f |color4 = ff69b4 |color5 = 696969 }} The Dorvish State Election, 4142 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 81st term. It was held on the November of 4142, little over a year after the previous election due to the dissolution of two major parties; the Green Party and the Traditionalist People's Party for Dorvik. It ran concurrently with the Presidential and Gubernatorial elections. Overview The Green Party began to disintegrate following Konstantin Wu of the Radical Party being appointed State Chancellor. Margit Lohmeier of the Greens initially anticipated staying on as State Chancellor for a second term, however following the Progress Party running under a more progressive platform in 4141 and eating away at much of the Greens support, the Radicals became the largest party in the coalition. Lohmeier was challenged to a leadership election immediately after Wu replaced her as State Chancellor. The challenger Jonathan Geier was from the hard left of the party and proposed a socialist platform in addition to pushing for heavier environmentalism. Lohmeier won re-election by a mere 0.5% over Geier, causing a major split in the party which they would not recover. The moderates in the Greens were becoming a thing of the past, being repelled by the increasingly powerful influence the hard-left had in the party, despite Lohmeier still being leader. As such more and more members were flocking to other parties. However the moderate establishment still in the party continued in-fighting with the left, rendering it unelectable. The party accordingly took a dive in the polls. By 4142 the Greens, seeing no future for themselves in government and had in all but name mostly moved onto different parties, officially disbanded. In addition to this, the Traditionalist People's Party for Dorvik was going through difficult times. Despite another strong showing in the 4141 elections, in-fighting within the party was rampant. The DSU re-branded into the Conservative Union following diabolical election results, being reduced to just 19 seats. However following its re-brand to the Conservative Union and espousing the right even further, support for the TVPD was greatly reduced. On top of this, the radical and populist members of the party grew increasingly tiresome of the perceived acceptance of the establishment within the party, many of which were opposed to its continued role in the Union of Dorvish Conservatives and instead wanted a more casual alliance with the bloc. The populist members of the party in particular sought cutting ties with the UDK altogether and favoring a more socialistic economic policy, with many seeking a closer relationship with For the Future! instead. This broke the party in half, many of which moved into the new Conservative Union, whilst the bulk of casual members moved to For the Future!, seeking to take it further to the right. The TVPD as well as the Greens began to sink in opinion polls as well and too officially disbanded shortly after the Greens. A small splinter group from remaining members of the party who were against its disbanding was established known as the Dorvish Fascist Union. Despite managing to garner some representation in the State Council, it failed to become particularly noticed by the media, albeit earning 14 seats, a strong showing for a brand new party. Category:Elections in Dorvik Category:Elections